peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
What Makes the Cat an Alley Cat
At the Alley Cat village, Scat Cat, generous of having Hello Kitty returned, released Pixie, Dixie, and the Lost Animals. Crane was standing before him. "Stand before us." Scat Cat said. "I already am." Crane replied. Viper was wearing dark yellow cat ears and a matching dress, Pixie was wearing an orange sweater, matching pants, and cat ears, and Dixie was wearing black cat ears and matching shorts. "What's Scat Cat doing, Pixie?" Viper asked. "He's delivering an oration in sign language." Pixie replied. "What's he saying, Pixie?" Dixie asked. "He's saying 'Master Crane, mighty warrior, saved Hello Kitty, make leader of the alley cats heap glad'." Pixie answered. "Well, he certainly doesn't look heap glad." Amy giggled. Scat Cat put brown cat ears and a matching vest on Crane's head and torso. "I'll make you, Crane, a great alley cat. You are now King of the Alley Cats." Crane did a cat's meow and the boys cheered. Then, they all sat down, Crane next to Scat Cat. Hello Kitty passed the pipe to the Scat Cat and then Crane. "Teach us that Crane is a brother to all of the street cats." Hello Kitty said. "Good. This should be most enlightening." Pixie said. "So, what makes the cat an alley cat?" asked Tank. "When did he first live on the alley?" Bushroot and Quackerjack asked in unison. "Why does he ask you 'Meow'?" Dixie called. "Why does he ask you 'Meow?'" Scat Cat smiled. Then the alley cats begin to sing as Dixie, Viper, and Pixie took a turn with the pipe. Alley Cats: Hana Mana Ganda Why does he ask you meow? Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Once the cat Didn't know all the things That he knows now But the cat He should learn a lot And it's all from asking meow Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda We translate for you Hana means what Mana means And ganda means that too And the alley cats and boys danced. A lioness named Zira stopped Dixie. "No dance." Zira said. "Go get firewood." "Okay." Dixie replied as he went to get the firewood. Alley Cats: Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda When did he first say "Meow"? Hana Mana Ganda When did he first say "Meow"? Hana Mana Ganda In the street cat book it say When first brave married squaw He gave out a heap big yowl When he saw his mother-in-law At that point, Kovu was trying to impress Kiara, but instead he impressed his mother-in-law, Mirage. Meanwhile, Hello Kitty is dancing in front of Pixie on a drum. Pixie was impressed. Hello Kitty got off the drum and goes over to him. Alley Cats: What made the cat an alley cat What made the cat an alley cat Let's go back a million years To the very first street cat prince After Dixie got the firewood, he saw that Hello Kitty was kissing Pixie. "Eww!" Dixie said in disgust. "Oh well." Dixie shrugged, as he continued to dance, Pixie blushed and grinned. He then did a cat's meow and joined in the dance. Alley Cats: He kiss a maid And start to blush And we've been blushin' since Scat Cat smirked at this and watched Pixie and Hello Kitty dance. Mobians: You've got it right from the head man The real true story of the street man No matter what's been written or said Hana Mana Ganda Now you know why The cat's an alley cat Then Crane and Viper danced in the line, followed by the alley cats, Megavolt, Tank, Bushroot, Quackerjack, Liquidator, Honker, Hello Kitty, Pixie, and Dixie. Hello Kitty kissed Pixie as he said, "Wahoo!" "This is the best day ever!" Viper said, as she danced with Crane while Pixie danced with Hello Kitty. "Come on, everybody! Let's go back to my hideout!" Crane said. "Okay!" Viper, Pixie, Dixie, and the boys said as they followed Crane back to Hangman's Tree. Meanwhile, Bijou was watching the tribe. Suddenly, Bijou turned around and tried to fly away. But it was too late because she was caught in a jar by Stan. "Hey, let me out!" Bijou cried as he and Heff took her away. "Begging your pardon, Miss Bijou, but Captain Negaduck would like a word with you." Stan said as he and Heff go back to the pirate ship. Category:Fan Fiction